


homeward bound

by Phoebmonster



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Oneshot, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, avalance shows up for one scene, laurel figures out some stuff, lyla's also here but its e-2 lyla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/pseuds/Phoebmonster
Summary: Oneshot - It takes the arrival of someone from Laurel's past to get her to realise how she feels about Dinah. Set after the Green Arrow and the Canaries pilot.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	homeward bound

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the fact that the idea of evil lyla as laurel's milf ex-gf has me going Wild. 
> 
> avalance cameos bcos i haven’t written anythin but my babies in three years and i was havin withdrawl lmao. 
> 
> also I headcanon the gals start sharing a bed after laurel moans for the millionth time the couch is giving her a bad back. i promise that’s relevant later on lmao.
> 
> tw: swearing, alcohol consumption, bit of self loathing on laurels part, discussions of minor injuries.

Laurel had woken up one morning to find the world had forgotten about Dinah Drake. 

Sara had been the first person to call, because Laurel had assumed some timeline fuckery was at work. After Sara had assured her that, for once, the Legends weren't responsible, she ran a check on her supercomputer AI and had told what had happened: Dinah was alive, just in 2040. 

Laurel pouted. Waiting until her early fifties to see her only friend again wasn't exactly what she had planned. 

“You want a lift? Save you going the long way round.” Sara had asked playfully, and Laurel had accepted. 

On the way - because Sara had insisted they take some vehicle called the jump-ship instead of just using a portal - Sara told her about what would happen to Star City in the future, downloading the files onto Laurel's tablet, news articles about death and destruction, all with Mia at the centre. Laurel had listened, inclined to help her not-sister. 

Sara left her outside some club, with a grin and the Waverider's number - the universal taxi service – in case she ever wanted to go home, wherever home was now. 

That had been three months ago. 

/// 

“What’s this, work experience?” 

Mia and Dinah shot her identical dirty looks, and Laurel shot a smirk back. 

“Dinah's teaching me to bartend.” Mia said nonchalantly. 

“It's part of her cover,” Dinah said, “and it's more than you've done to keep this place afloat.” 

Laurel raised an eyebrow. “I don't really think you have a use for my skill set in a bar.” 

Famous last words. 

Laurel rather enjoyed being a bouncer. It turned out it was far more satisfying to throw drunk men onto the street than it was to terrorize the innocent, especially when any got too handsy and Dinah turned a blind eye, the Laurel could give them an extra shove on the way out, grinning as they crashed onto the sidewalk. 

Her uniform wasn't bad either, high waisted pants and a dark coloured shirt. Mia had bought her aviators as a joke, but Laurel still wore them, perched on her nose as she stood in the doorway, scanning the line outside for anyone who'd had one too many. 

That's where she saw her. 

“Lyla's here.” Laurel said, slightly out of breath, leaning over the bar to talk to Dinah. 

Dinah's eyes widened, a smile dawning on her face. “Here? Oh, that's cool -” 

“No, not your Lyla. My Lyla. Earth-2's Lyla.” Laurel said urgently, trying not to dwell on 'my Lyla.' 

The woman in question had made her way inside and was at the other end of the bar - Dinah seemed to notice her then too. She was prominent in a red velvet dress, her hair short and her lipstick dark. She winked at the bartender as she ordered, handing him her card between long fingers. 

“She's not the head of ARGUS on my earth, she's the head of a criminal organisation called the Unforgiven.” Laurel said, keeping her voice low. “She's got a tattoo - see? On her shoulder.” 

Lyla had turned, and there it was - a snake that wound its way over her shoulder blade. 

“Holy shit,” Dinah muttered, “and that's how you know her?” 

“Something like that.” Laurel said. She had no reason to feel guilty, but it was there, curling in the pit of her stomach. 

/// 

Lyla noticed her, of course she did. 

“Long way from home, pretty bird.” 

“I could say the same for you.” Laurel said, keeping her voice low. “What are you doing here?” 

Lyla shrugged. “Expanding. Taking the operation to a new Earth. What are you doing here? Last I heard you'd dropped off the face of the planet.” 

“I wasn't going to stick around and end up getting pinched again.” Laurel muttered. The real answer - that she'd watched her Earth burn in the heat death of the universe and still had nightmares about it - seemed a little beyond what she should have to explain at midnight on a Tuesday. 

Lyla smirked. “Well, are you interested in joining me?” 

Laurel shook her head. “I don't - I don't do that anymore.” She said, uncharacteristically nervous. 

“Not any of it?” Lyla asked, her voice dropping low. “I'm staying at the Regency. Floor 12, room 24. Come tonight, after you get off.” 

Laurel nodded, mute. 

/// 

She went, predictable in her own failures. 

Falling back into bed with Lyla was easy, it was easy to fuck her and be fucked by her - Lyla remembered what she liked, and Laurel relearnt what she'd forgotten. 

It was stress relief, as least. 

It happened again and again and again. 

Laurel never stayed afterwards, even though the hotel bed was huge and soft and Lyla never said she had to leave. The idea of going home and climbing into Dinah's bed felt horrible and sour, so Laurel walked - she walked through quiet, safe streets, she walked and walked until the sun rose, casting the skyscrapers in glimmering shades of pink and orange. 

She came home in the early hours, to find a pillow on the couch and Dinah nowhere to be found. 

/// 

One morning, Laurel opened the door to find Dinah still there, surrounded by blankets which consumed both her and the couch, a deep frown on her face. 

“What?” 

“I’m sick.” Dinah pouted. 

“Gross.” Laurel muttered, and Dinah gave her a look. 

“Fuck off back to Lyla then.” 

Laurel did leave, but she didn’t get further than the corridor before pulling out her phone, scrolling to one of her three contacts and clicking the call icon. It rang twice before Mia picked up. 

“How do you look after someone who's ill.” Laurel said, a little bluntly. The voice on the other end of the phone groaned. 

“Laurel, it's 7am.” 

“And you're not up?” Laurel said, and Mia groaned again. 

“I work at night, so no, I'm not awake at 7am.” 

“Well, you can go back to sleep once you answer me.” Laurel said, face hot. She'd been working on not being so rude to people she liked, but she didn't have the patience for it this morning. 

“Haven't you looked after anyone sick before? Dinah's not gonna be any different.” 

“How did you know it was Dinah?” Laurel asked indignantly, and Mia sighed. 

“Of course it's Dinah. Just - make her tea and get her soup and cough medicine and shit. She'll be fine.” 

“Right. Thanks.” Laurel muttered. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Gladly.” Mia said, and the phone clicked silent. 

Laurel opened the door, just to grab her purse, but Dinah was already talking, and Laurel looked up - 

It hit her then, three months too late. 

Lyla looked beautiful in her dark lipstick, stirring her whiskey with her perfectly manicured finger, but Dinah - Dinah looked beautiful here, face blotchy, hair scrapped back from her head and held loosely in a scrunchie, complaining that future Netflix had forgotten that show she was watching - 

It was what Mia had said. _Of course it's Dinah._

“I'm going out,” Laurel muttered, picking up her leather jacket, “don't die before I get back.” 

“Asshole.” Dinah called as the door swung shut. 

/// 

Laurel wondered what everyone else in the chemist was thinking of her, because a grown woman having a breakdown in the cough medicine aisle was definitely a bit weird. 

So maybe it was a bit of a stretch to travel to the future to hang out with a woman she had only platonic feelings for, but that’s how Laurel had rationalised it to herself, because she’d never really been good at making friends, and sex had always been perfunctory, so maybe it had taken her months to realise what she felt for Dinah wasn’t how she should feel about a friend. Maybe the fluttering in her heart every time Dinah laughed wasn’t just because it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. 

Laurel brushed away the tears in her eyes, sweeping four types of cough medicine into her basket before heading to buy tissues. 

/// 

They stayed in the apartment all day, Laurel warming Dinah the chicken soup she’d bought, watching old reruns of 2020 shows, Laurel making deadpan comments and hiding her smile whenever Dinah let out a raspy laugh. 

Laurel stayed home that night too, ignoring Lyla's text. 

When she climbed into bed, Dinah, pliant with sleep, had already decided she would take up half the mattress, as well as all of the sheets. 

“Blanket hoarder.” Laurel hissed. 

“Shut up.” Dinah said, voice muffled into the pillow. “I'm cold.” 

She was hot to the touch, her skin a furnace. “Come here then.” Laurel whispered, and Dinah did. 

If she hadn't been exhausted and full of cold medicine, she would have almost certainly rejected the offer, but she wasn't, and she moved, her head resting on Laurel's chest, and Laurel set her hands on her back to hold her there, the touch feather light. Dinah’s chest rattled with every breath, and when Laurel was sure she was asleep, she leant down ever so slightly to press a kiss into her curls. 

/// 

Sara had called. She was in the neighbourhood. 

They met at the bar, because free drinks all night was something Sara could get behind, and Laurel met them at the door. She was a little surprised when Sara greeted her with a hug. 

“Hey! Laurel - this is Ava, my girlfriend.” Sara beamed, and Ava stepped forward, smiling politely, a little shy. Laurel nodded. 

“Oh, uh - hey. I didn't realise Sara had a girlfriend.” 

Whoops. Ava looked suddenly crestfallen, and Sara pulled her by their joint hands towards the bar, Laurel following behind. She ordered her usual drink, not intentionally listening in to the whispered conversation next to her. 

“They didn't know about me?” Ava asked, and Sara turned to squeeze her hand. 

“I'm sorry babe - I forgot I hadn't mentioned it. The last time I saw Laurel was at Ollie's funeral, and it's really not a good time to bring it up.” 

“Right.” Ava said, sounding unsure. 

Dinah sidled up to the bar, beaming. “Sara, long time no see! And this must be Ava?” 

Ava turned, returning the smile. “Uh - yes. Hey.” 

“I'm Dinah.” Dinah said, sticking her hand out. “Good to finally meet you. Sara was gushing about you the last time we worked together.” Sara blushed, and Ava's smile widened. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, we wanted to meet you, but Black Siren was back.” Dinah said, smirking at Laurel. 

“I robbed a few security vaults; I still don't see what the big deal was.” Laurel muttered, and the group laughed. 

“Mia!” Sara said suddenly, as the youngest Queen bounced over to them. 

After another round of introductions and another round of drinks, Laurel found herself talking to Ava. She envied the way Mia, Sara and Dinah seemed to take to new people - they were laughing at the bar like old friends. 

“So, uh - how did you two meet?” Laurel asked, fingers tapping nervously on the glass. 

“Oh - well - she broke into my workplace and I pointed a gun at her.” Ava said, face flushing, and Laurel laughed. 

“Wow. And you still ended up together?” 

“It was a lot of ups and downs.” Ava admitted, smiling to herself. “We found our way eventually.” 

“Cute.” Laurel said dryly, taking another sip. 

“How did you meet Dinah?” Ava asked, and Laurel stopped, a little taken aback. 

“Uh - well, I tried to kill all her friends.” She blurted out, and Ava laughed. 

“Oh, that's far worse.” 

Laurel knew she should have said something then, but - maybe she wanted to pretend for an evening that she wasn't hopelessly pining, instead they were together - really, properly together. 

It was surprisingly easy to keep up – Ava told her about how she’d fallen for Sara whilst chasing her through time, and Laurel had a similar story, that Dinah had tried to imprison her several times before Laurel had seen the light and became the DA. 

After a few more drinks, Laurel was dangerously close to opening up. Ava had just told her, quiet and sad, about being a clone, and Laurel thought maybe she understood - 

“I think that too, like - I'm a dupe, or a bad copy.” 

“Yeah,” Ava said softly, “and Sara deserves so much more than that. She deserves the real thing.” 

Laurel nodded, her heart sinking, because Ava had put a name to what she'd felt with everyone, with Sara and Quentin and Dinah - they deserved the real Laurel, kind and brilliant and empathetic Laurel. 

Not her, never her. 

Ava pulled Laurel from her thoughts, her hand squeezing her arm gently. 

“Hey - you're not. You're not a copy. And neither am I - we came here in different ways, but it doesn't mean we don't belong here. We deserve the same happiness.” 

Laurel felt something in her eyes that could have been tears, which she swallowed, looking up at Ava's soft smile. 

“Sara's really lucky to have you.” Laurel said, and Ava's smile widened. 

“Dinah's really lucky to have you too.” 

/// 

The night had lasted until Dinah shut the bar at 4AM, and they’d all had far too much to drink. When Laurel awoke, her head was pounding and her throat ached like she'd used her cry ten times over, and she found Dinah on a similar state on the couch, a damp tea towel over her eyes, a blanket thrown over her knees. 

Before she could speak, the door opened. 

“Good morning!” Mia said brightly, which was met with a groan from Dinah. “I brought breakfast.” 

“I can only eat it if it's an incredibly greasy bacon sandwich.” Dinah muttered, lifting the towel and looking to where Mia was unpacking her bag on the kitchen counter. Mia wrinkled her nose. 

“Ew, no way. I brought vegan kale smoothies. Thats a 2040 hangover cure.” 

“I'm going back to the past.” Laurel muttered, shuffling into the kitchen to pull the mugs from the cupboard, thwacking the coffee machine into life. 

“Yeah, smoothies? That's not happening.” Dinah said, groaning slightly, and Mia snorted with laughter. 

“Are you guys seriously that hungover? I’m fine.” 

“You're 21!” Laurel said indignantly, as Dinah went back under the tea towel. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot you two were ancient -” Mia said, narrowly dodging the cushion Dinah threw at her. “Fine. I'm going for a run. Try the smoothies.” 

“Never!” Laurel called as the door shut behind the youngest Queen. Five minutes later, Laurel slumped on the couch, pressing the larger mug into Dinah's hands. 

“My saviour.” Dinah said, looking ridiculous with the towel on her forehead, but she was smiling at Laurel - 

“No problem.” Laurel muttered, looking at her own mug. 

“God, to be 21 again.” Dinah muttered, taking a long sip, her eyes fluttering closed. 

“I robbed my first bank at 21.” Laurel said, slightly proud of herself. “Made a million dollars in a day.” 

“I was in the Police Academy.” Dinah snorted. “Never thought I'd end up here.” 

“Neither did I.” 

“On a different earth?” 

“My thirties.” Laurel said, going quiet. Dinah was looking at her now, slightly sadly. 

“Laurel -” 

“It's fine.” Laurel said. “Sorry, I shouldn't have -” 

“No, don't.” Dinah said softly. “I'm glad you're here.” 

Laurel looked at her friend, and nodded, her heart curling around what she couldn’t quite say yet – I'm glad I’m here too. 

/// 

Sometimes Laurel preferred being a criminal, especially when being a vigilante involved sitting in Mia's ridiculously little car with the lights off, watching a warehouse to see if anyone suspicious came in or out. It was made even worse by Mia promising to bring snacks for their first stakeout, and instead bringing subs with some vegan meat replacement in. Laurel was certain the meat replacement was in fact cardboard, but she ate because she was hungry, grimacing the whole time. 

“You need to ask Dinah out. Properly.” Mia said suddenly, and Laure choked on her sandwich. 

“Is now the time?” 

“There is no other time, I haven't seen you alone in weeks. You two are literally inseparable - you sleep in the same bed for fucks sake -” Mia said, waving her arms to labour her point. 

“I haven't found a place yet.” Laurel said defensively. 

“Then sleep on the couch. Or come stay with me, in the actual fricking mansion I live in -” 

“This is none of your business -” Laurel said, voice low, urging her to drop it. 

“If you want to date Dinah, then put on your big girl pants and just ask.” Mia sighed. “Nothing's going to change until you do.” 

“Yes, because I'm going to take relationship advice from a child who was recently engaged to a fucking murderer -” 

“You're really mean when you get defensive.” Mia said, glaring back at her in the darkness. 

There was quiet for a few minutes, as Laurel fought the guilt in her chest. 

“Mia - I'm sorry.” She said quietly. 

“Thanks.” Mia said, picking at her sandwich. “She'd say yes, if you asked, you know that right?” 

“It's not - it's not that.” Laurel muttered, taking a deep breath. “It's - I'd fuck it up. It could be in a week or a month or five years, at some point, I would fuck it up, and I'm not doing that.” 

“So - you wouldn't even start? Just because it might end in heartbreak?” 

“Yes.” Laurel said, something tight in her chest. “Not when it's her heart to break.” 

/// 

Laurel hadn’t answered Lyla’s texts in weeks, so she was a little surprised when she stepped outside the bar for some air to find the woman standing there, leaning against the cool brick. 

“Cigarette?” Lyla offered, holding it between her fingers, and Laurel wanted to lean in like she'd done a hundred times before, but she held herself back. 

“I don't smoke anymore.” She said, then shot Lyla a look. “Bad for the throat.” 

“Oh, and we can't have our songbird losing her voice, can we?” Lyla said, her voice dripping with honey. She looked at Laurel with dark eyes. “I'm going back.” 

“Back where?” 

“Home. This Star City is useless, I can't start a criminal empire in a city where the citizens don't even litter.” 

Laurel looked at her, her face conveying no emotion. Lyla arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow. 

“Are you coming?” 

“No.” Laurel said bluntly. Lyla smirked, then pulled device from her jacket pocket. 

“I'll be seeing you then, little bird.” Lyla said, turning slightly to press a kiss to her cheek. 

Laurel stood, unmoving, as the older woman opened the portal and stepped through, not turning around, until Laurel was left alone in the freezing alleyway, the smell of cigarette smoke still in the air. She rubbed at her cheek, smudging away any remnants of lipstick, before turning back to the light and the warmth of the bar. 

/// 

It was a dumb thing to do - she'd been on the trail of someone connected to the mysterious gang they were tracking, and Laurel had caught up to him as he shimmied down a fire escape, and she thought she could get to the ground quicker by making the jump - 

It was only the first floor, but she'd landed badly, and her face was now a myriad of little cuts and bruises, and her wrist was twice as big as it ought to be. 

“You're an idiot.” Dinah muttered. 

Laurel looked up. They hadn't spoken yet, not even when Dinah peeled her up off the sidewalk and bundled her into the back of Mia's ridiculous little car, not when she'd helped her up the stairs and dumped her unceremoniously onto the couch. 

“I wanted to get to him.” Laurel muttered, wincing as Dinah pressed the wet cotton pad to the bridge of her nose. 

“You could have called for back-up.” Dinah said, wiping away the blood and dropping the pad onto the coffee table. “You're not alone anymore Laurel, you can call for back-up.” 

Laurel didn't move, the cuts stinging. The ice Dinah had got for her wrist was a new kind of pain, and she kept her mouth in a hard line. 

“I'm tired, can't we -” 

“I need to clean the cuts.” Dinah said, voice measured. 

“I want to sleep - please.” Laurel said, screwing her eyes tight shut. “God, please -” 

“Hey, you're okay.” Dinah said softly, a tinge of worry in her voice 

Laurel didn't know how to explain it, that the last time she'd hurt her wrist she'd just swallowed a cocktail of Tylenol and whiskey and bandaged it up using her teeth, the last time she'd been shot she'd stitched herself up, sobbing quietly, with Diaz on the phone an hour later screaming at her for not replying to his texts. Pain was an old friend; it was kindness she wasn’t used to. 

Her stupid mask was still on, and Dinah put her fingers on her temples, popping it off and setting it on the coffee table. Then, a pad was worked around her eyes, cleaning away the eyeshadow and blood and dirt. Laurel kept her eyes shut, partially because they needed to be, but also because she was sure if she looked at Dinah she'd start crying. The rest of her face didn't take long to clean, and Laurel blinked her eyes open when Dinah's hand curled around her uninjured wrist. 

“C'mon, let's go.” Dinah said softly, and Laurel nodded, wincing as she climbed the stairs. Maybe it was more than her wrist that was broken. 

Another problem presented itself when she got to the semi darkness of their bedroom - the canary costume was a corset that did up at the back, and when Laurel twisted to try to undo it, the pain shot up to her shoulder with such intensity it made her head spin. 

She tried twice before Dinah stopped her. “Let me help.” She muttered. 

Her fingers were around the zip, pulling it lower, and Laurel made a noise, because it felt so good to be free of it, but she was now in her boots and pants with nothing on her front - Dinah moved, reaching round the bed, then held out her night shirt, eyes screwed shut. 

“Not looking, promise.” 

That made Laurel laugh, not a happy sound; but it loosened whatever was strung between them. She dropped the bag of ice onto the bed, then manoeuvred her aching wrist through the arm of the shirt, her head following afterwards until it was on. 

“I'm decent.” She said quietly, and Dinah opened her eyes, smiling back. 

Dinah helped her remove her boots, tossing them in the corner of the room. Her pants followed suit, and Laurel sat on the bed and gingerly pulled her legs under the covers, sighing at how good the cool sheets felt against her bruises. 

She was lying down, half asleep when Dinah emerged from the adjacent bathroom and slid in next to her. Laurel groaned as Dinah shook her slightly. 

“We have to ice your wrist.” Dinah said, matter-of-factly, and Laurel shook her head. “Yes, we do, or we're driving to the hospital.” 

Laurel groaned, flopping her wrist into Dinah's lap. The ice came next, the cold not nearly as bad this time. Laurel almost jumped when Dinah's hand, the one that wasn't holding the ice, started to run through her hair, turning little circles on her scalp. 

“Laurel? Does it hurt?” Dinah said, suddenly panicked, and that's when Laurel realised she'd started to cry. 

Dinah stopped, evidently worried she was hurting her, and Laurel sobbed again, missing the touch and warmth - then the hand was on her cheek, thumb skimming over the cuts and bruises to wipe away her tears. 

“You're safe, it's okay. You're safe here.” Dinah murmured, making little shushing noises. 

It took Laurel a minute to calm down, her face pressed against the pillow until her tears subsided. When she opened her eyes, Dinah had moved too, and she lay opposite, the bag of ice the only thing between them. 

“I'm sorry.” Laurel said, trying to sit up, hot with embarrassment, but Dinah just moved her arm to drape it around her waist. 

“We'll talk about it in the morning.” She said, voice soft in the darkness. “Get some sleep, okay?” 

/// 

Laurel woke up at noon. It felt like she'd been run over by a truck. 

She'd just managed to sit up, grumbling the whole time, when Dinah appeared in the doorway, hands in her pockets. Laurel looked at her; unsure what to say. 

“Lyla's gone.” She blurted out. It wasn't what she’d wanted to say, but it was as close as her heart was going to allow her to get. 

“Gone?” Dinah asked, brow wrinkling. 

“Back to Earth-2.” Laurel said. “She wanted me to come with her.” 

“And you didn't go?” There was something in her voice, something that sounded too much like hope, and Laurel looked at Dinah's tired, shining eyes, and shook her head. “Do you remember when I got attacked by the serial killer? In the other time?” Dinah said suddenly, and Laurel raised an eyebrow. 

“When you got that scar?” 

“Yeah.” Dinah said, looking at her feet, one hand coming up to rub her neck, almost subconsciously. “I - I remember coming out of the anaesthetic and you were there. Holding my hand.” 

Laurel felt herself flush, she hadn't known Dinah was awake - 

“And I thought -” Dinah continued, the words coming out in a rush - “I thought you must have been an angel, all in moonlight. And I wanted to tell you then - I always did, but then the world ended and it began again, and then I was gone. You were gone.” Dinah looked at her, a soft smile dawning on her face. “Then you came back.” 

She moved to sit on the bed in front of her, and Laurel couldn’t breathe, held in the moment, and Dinah smiled at her, soft and close, and her hand was on her cheek and Dinah was kissing her, her soft lips moving over Laurel's. 

When Dinah moved back, her hand stayed on her cheek, and Laurel leant into the touch. 

“I'm sorry - I messed up, I was with Lyla - and all the time, I wanted to be with you, I couldn't stop thinking about you -” It all came out in a rush, all the apologies Laurel had wanted to make since she’d arrived in 2040 on her tongue, but Dinah shushed her, pressing another kiss to the corner of her mouth. She was smiling now, and Laurel smiled back, leaning forward slightly to bump their foreheads together.

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone unfamiliar, i've actually been watching arrow for the last four months and i just finished!! come talk to me abt dinahsiren and how shit arrow is on my tumblr, puppetsoftomorrow !! 
> 
> its my first time back writing in a long time. feels good tbh.


End file.
